Un loco programa de entrevistas
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Dos locas chicas conducen un programa de entrevistas en el cual los miembros de Inazuma Japan son los invitados principales. Preguntas incomodas, varias parejas Yaoi, locuras y sobre todo muchas divercion.  varios personajes
1. Endou Mamoru

HOLA!

Como estas mis queridos lectores :D...  
>Eme aquí de vuelta con una historia que salio de la retorcida mente de mi nee-chan Momo-chan y de la mía...<br>Esta es el primer fic que hacemos juntas asi que espero que les guste *-*... por que si no me ire a tirar al pozo que hay al frente de la casa de una amiga... Ok... No...pero aun asi XD...

Bueno como no tengo inspiración para hacer esto y ya se me dejo de hacer efecto mi pastilla de Inspirin dejo el Declaimer...

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni a Momo nee-chan ni a mi tristemente... Pero sera nuestro cuando juntemos suficiente dinero para comprarlo y así hacer toda la serie yaoi y de ese modo separar a Endou de Natsumi... y tal vez solo tal vez meter realmente a nuestro OC's a la historia... hasta entonces le pertenece a Level 5... ¬¬...(solo por ahora... esperen y verán sera nuestro ñacañacañaca)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 1 - Endou<span>_**

- Hola amigos, si se preguntan que hacemos nosotras en esta programación y no el programa habitual es porque se nos dio la gana de robarlo y poner nuestro programa de entrevistas Sii - Dijo con tono burlón una hermosa chica de cabellos azules recogidos en una coleta y ojos azul-verdoso sonriendo tratando de aguantarse la risa que contenía.

- Si... Espera no, la verdad es que desecharon al programa que antes había a este horario por baja audiencia y como necesitan algo con que rellenar nos dejaron a nosotras - dijo una chica de largo cabellos castaño y unos brillantes ojos verdes bajando de las nubes a su compañera.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que la gente piense lo que YO quiero por una vez? -Dijo la menor con un puchero- Yo quería que la gente pensara que soy una loca, y gracias a ti ven que solo soy... una loca... -Se pone a reflexionar- Eso no influye en nada, ¿Para qué me quejo entonces? - Se regañaba a si misma.

- Momo-chan... Te respondes sola...- con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.- Bueno, dejando de lado nuestras peleas o algo así, hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales... a que no adivinan quienes son...-se oyen unos redobles de tambores- Ellos son los ganadores del ultimo FFI... damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, perros y gatos... Hoy tendremos con nosotras a los miembros de Inazuma Japan...-Se oyen aplausos.

- No me corrijo sola - Hace un puchero de nuevo- Momoke lo hace, bueno al diablo eso. Por problemas de fanatismo por parte de las 2 presentadoras los jugadores vendrán uno por uno para contarnos sus experiencias en el torneo internacional -Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

- Además de que tendremos secuestrados cof cof digo invitados especiales de otros equipos del FFI- afirmo alegremente- a todo esto me acabo de dar cuenta que no nos hemos presentado - suspira bajando la cabeza y luego la sube con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Mi nombre es Alai y seré una de sus presentadoras el día de hoy...

- Siii, invitados -Dijo la otra niña con un tono sospechoso- Es cierto, ¿En donde están nuestros modales? Bueno los míos se me quedaron encima de la mesa esta mañana -Se rió la pequeña- Bueno, hablando enserio, Mi nombre es Momoko y seré su otra presentadora el día de hoy -Se pone un dedo en el mentón- Y el día de mañana, y pasado, y después de ese... Y el punto es que muchos otros días mas -Dijo sonriendo nuevamente

- Momo-chan no seduzcas al publico - dijo con otra gotita cayendo por su nuca- Vale comenzaremos con las entrevistas y el primero será... ¿eh? -dice mirando una hoja que tiene en la mano- ¿Endou Mamoru?... yo quería que fuera Gouenji-kun -hace un puchero y desde atrás de la cámara le llega un kiwi en la cabeza- ¡hey!... digo… emm si nuestro primer entrevistado será Endou Mamoru...

- Wiii Kiwi -Se lanza a recogerlo- Ali-chan no seduzco al publico -Puchero de nuevo- Y Gouenji tiene suerte porque a penas entrara por esa puerta le daría una muy larga charla sobre lo importante que es la comunicación el la vida humana -Dijo seria- Damas y caballeros, Endou Mamoru-kun -Se escuchan aplausos.

- ¡Hola publico! -entra un muy feliz Endou con la copa de la FFI, hasta que llega sentarse en un sillón frente a las chicas- Hola Momo-chan, Alai-chan...-le sonríe ampliamente.

- Hola Endou-kun... emm… ¿se podría saber por que rayos traes contigo la copa del FFI? -pregunta la chica de ojos verdes con otra gotita resbalando por su nunca mientras pensaba seriamente en traer un balda por que algo le decía que esa no sería la ultima gotita que caería por su nuca.

- Kyaa hola Endo-chan -Sonríe infantilmente la pequeña- Ali-chan no seas así, mira la copa, que linda es. Endou-chan ¿Puedo tocarla? Por favor -Se pone a hacer puchero- Por cierto, Alguien traiga un balde por favor.

- Claro Momo-chan... además la ganamos en parte gracias al apoyo de todos nuestros amigos y de él público que depósito sus esperanzas en nosotros - dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Ñee Momo-chan eso fue como si leyeras mi mente...-mira a Endou- Esas fueron unas muy lindas palabras capitán -sonríe- bueno ahora lo nuestro... comenzaremos con la entrevista... pues este publico se muere por saber sobre ti Endou-kun...

- Endou-chan esas palabras fueron tan lindas -ojitos brillantes- Kyaa la copa -Comienza a tocar la copa- Ohh, se siente como metal jajaja. Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista -se vuelve a sentar.

- Bueno primero que nada Endou-kun... Queremos saber... ¿que se siente haber ganado el FFI? - dice la chica de ojos verdes con tono profesional...

- La verdad, se siente increíble. El ver como nuestro compañerismo nos hizo superar todos los contratiempos que se nos presentaron y alcanzar la victoria ha sido lo mas gratificante que nos ha sucedido. Y pensar que todo comenzó gracias al club de soccer de Raimon y el partido que tuvimos contra la Teikoku Gakuen -Dijo Endou expresando sus sentimientos en las palabras.

-Endou-kun... Esas han sido palabras tan lindas -Dijo Momoko con ojitos brillosos- ¿Como lo haces para mantener a todo el equipo unido?

- El hecho de compartir el sentimiento de amor hacia el mismo deporte nos ayuda a entendernos y comunicarnos mejor gracias a nuestro interés en común, el magnifico deporte que es el soccer -Dijo Endou de lo mas normal.

- Endou-kun... eso fue realmente inspirador- con ojitos brillantes al igual que su compañera. - Ñe pero supongo que hubieron algunos conflictos entre ustedes al menos una ves ¿no?... digo tantos chicos cof cof guapos cof cof en un mismo lugar y eso...- con carita inocente.

- Claro que hubieron conflictos, pero nuestro amor por el soccer siempre nos mantuvo unidos y en equipo.-dijo sonriente.

- Bueno Endou-kun a lo que me importa de esta entrevista. Entre todos tus compañeros debe haber uno con el cual te lleves mejor que con el resto, ¿Quien crees que es la persona con la que más compartiste en el FFI?

- Con todos me llevaba muy bien, no hay nadie con quien haya pasado mas tiempo que los demás, todos somos amigos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del resto del equipo -Dijo no tan sinceramente Endou.

- See claro, como si eso fuera verdad -Dijo burlona Momoko- Porque nosotras no creemos lo mismo, ¿No es así, Ali-chan? -Dijo mientras miraba a la mencionada.

- Exactamente Momo-chan... así que dejémonos de formalidades y vamos a lo que todo el mundo quiere saber...- dijo con mirada macabra- ¿que hay entre tú e Ichirouta Kazemaru?

- C-con Ichi-chan, n-no hay nada. ¿Por qué habría de haber algo entre nosotros? -Dijo nervioso Endou-

-¿Ichi-chan? Wow, hasta se tratan con nombrecitos de cariño -Dijo Momoko con ojitos de corazón.

- ¿a siiiii?... - lo mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.- pues tal y como dice Momo-chan... ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? y no solo eso... ¿Desde hace cuanto lo llamas Ichi-chan?-sonríe picadamente.

- Pues... yo-yo yo llamo por su-su nombre a todo el equipo -rió nervioso- no se imaginan la confianza que se genera al pasar tanto tiempo juntos...

- ¿Confianza? u ¿Otra cosa?- Dijo Momoko con tono pícaro- Porque... Ah, mira la hora. Es tiempo de mi sección "**Te atrapé**" -Se para de su asiento y se mueve hasta una parte en la cual hay una gran pizarra.

- Esto me agrada...-ríe Alai- por aquí Endou... - lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hasta una silla en frente de la pizarra en la cual esta Momoko. – Yo me iré a buscar unas cosas para mi sección.

- E-espera... que-¿que es esto?... cuando firme para venir aquí nadie me hablo de esto.

- Verás, Endou. Mi sección es principalmente para... amm... Llamémoslo "Aclarar las cosas" -Dijo Momoko parándose a un lado de la pizarra-

- ¿A-aclarar las cosas? ¿Por qué? N-no hay nada que aclarar -Dijo nervioso Endou

- jajaja si claro...-se escucha a Alai reírse desde el set de rodaje.- ¡Continua Momo-chan!

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, bueno... Pongan la primera foto por favor -Momoko Hace una seña y enseguida aparece una foto de Endou y Kazemaru besándose en los vestidores de Inazuma Japan- ¿Como nos explicas esto mi querido Endou?- Dijo Momoko en un tono burlón.

- ¡¿DE-DE DONDE SACARON ESO? -grita sonrojado.- Eso-eso... es-es falso... esta truqueado... Eso nunca paso...- mueve los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-¿Enserio? Porque según vemos aquí... hagan un acercamiento a la mano de Endou por favor -La imagen se acerca hasta que se logra distinguir como Endou mete su mano bajo la polera de Kazemaru- Dime, Endou ¿Por qué tu mano esta bajo la polera de "Ichi-chan"?- Dijo Momoko a punto de darle un ataque de risa.

- Yo-yo-yo... Es-es que... a Ichi-chan le-le molestaba un-un golpe que se había hecho y yo lo-lo estaba ayudando dándola un masaje... -contesta un mas nervioso.- Si... si eso un masaje... jejeje...

-¿Y por qué se están besando entonces? Porque si acercamos a sus bocas -La imagen se acerca- Woow miren eso. Una guerra de lenguas, ustedes no perdían el tiempo ¿eh? - Dijo Momoko dándole pequeños codazos a Endou

- Pero... pero...-aun más sonrojado y con lagrimitas- Eso es un truco... yo y Ichi-chan so-somos solo a-a-amigos...

-¿Amigos? Amigos con ventaja diría yo -Dijo Momoko entre risas- Bueno, ¿que tal otra imagen?

- ¡¿Mas...mas imágenes? - se lanza sobre la pizarra y esta cae...- eso no...-dice sonrojado.

-Mira lo que has hecho, has botado mi pizarra -Comienzan a salir una pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de Momoko- Mi pizarra - Momoko soltó a llorar- Mi pizarrita, mi pobre pizarrita -Decía la pequeña llorando- Endou-chan es malo -Decía Momoko Mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- No...Yo-yo no quería... lo siento Momo-chan...-dice bajando la mirada.

- Ya...ya basta de sentimentalismos...-aparéese Alai con una varilla de esas que usan los profesores para indicar cosas- Te apuesto que para nuestro próximo entrevistado ya tendrás una nueva pizarra Momo-chan...- sonríe alegremente- ahora viene mi sección **"En la Habitación de nuestro invitado hay..."** -camina asía el otro lado del estudio donde hay un escritorio tipo profesor.

- Pe-pero esa era mi pizarrita -Dijo mientras se terminaba de secar las lagrimas- Hablaré con el director para que ponga una orden de no violencia contra mi pizarra -Dijo mas tranquila Momoko- No importa Endou-chan, esa pizarra ya se tenia que jubilar, pronto tendré una nueva -Dijo sonriente Momoko- Ahora acompáñame a la sección de Ali-chan -Le toma la mano y lo lleva al asiento escolar que hay en frente del escritorio de Alai y se sienta en el del lado

- Para continuar con el interrogatorio de Momo-chan... he aquí la prueba A... encontrada esta mañana en la habitación de nuestro capitán Endou Mamoru - indicando con la varilla una polera de Inazuma Japan- ustedes dirán...o una polera ¿que tiene de especial?...-se acomodo unos lente que nadie sabe cuando se coloco- Pues, primero que nada el dorsal de esta polera es el numero dos...-sonríe complacida con ella misma- ¿que quiere decir que esto allá estado en tu habitación Endou-kun?

- Q-que, amm, Etto... Kazemaru y yo estábamos entrenando y nos cambiamos de ropa y se le quedó su polera en mi habitación, seguro que el no se dio cuenta de ello -Decía Endou con mucho nerviosismo.

- Bueno pues...esto nos lleva a la prueba B...- golpeando el escritorio con la varilla y luego indicando un pequeño collar con la mitad de un corazón- Aparentemente este collar es de tu pertenencia... ¿se podría saber quien tiene la otra mitad?...

- E-esto me lo dio mi-mi madre, aparentemente quería que compartiéramos algo y-y me dio e-ese collar -Dijo Endou mientras se le acababan las ideas

- Vale... tu lo quisiste... recurriré a la prueba C... la cual es una prueba que se repite en mas de una habitación -suspira y luego saca de un cajón un sobre- he aquí la prueba C...-sonríe malévolamente y saca una fotografías en las que estaba Kazemaru vestido de conejito y otras en las que estaba solo en ropa interior- Ahora explícame que asían estas fotografías en tu habitación... y par ser mas exacta... pegadas en la pared...

- E-esos son f-foto montajes - Gritaba Endou avergonzado- Alguien las puso ahí para intentar hacerme parecer un pervertido acosador -Dijo sentándose de nuevo y desviando la mirada.

- Vale... Momo-chan... ¿tu que piensas que opinara Kaze-kun cuando sepa que Endou negaba su relación?...-dijo negando con la cabeza levemente mientras alguien se llevaba el escritorio y volvían a sentarse en los lugares del principio.

-No lo sé, como Kaze-chan es un uke se sentirá devastado, desolado, completamente destrozado... -5 minutos después de muchos sinónimos de lo anterior- Y completamente dañado. Pobre y tierno Uke -Dijo Momoko con la cabeza baja.

- Ichi-Ichi-chan...-dice Endou desconsolado- Yo-yo...yo no lo niego.- hace un puchero.

- Vale... -nuevamente cae una gota de la nuca de Alai- Bueno volviendo a lo interesante... ¿quieres una fotografía de Kaze-kun, Momo-chan? - sonríe pervertidamente- pero solo una el resto son mías... A por cierto creo que pronto sabremos lo que opina Kaze-kun...

-Sii, espera mejor dos, una para Endou-chan y una para mi -Sonríe- Después de todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar se merece algo. A ver... Quiero... La del conejito con corbata y la cuarta de izquierda a derecha -Las toma- Bueno eso es todo y hasta la próxima. Ten Endou, tu premio de consolación por soportarnos todo el programa…

- Ojala vernos pronto Endou-kun... - la chica de ojos verdes mira un reloj- uff mira como pasa el tiempo creo que ya es hora de un corte comercial...-sonríe.- Pronto volveremos con mas entrevistas así que no se despeguen de su televisor.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta hay el primer capitulo de nuestro mega genial programa de entrevistas...<br>Si les gusto le recomiendo leer otros fics de nosotras... la cuenta de Momo-chan es: Momo Neko 16...  
>Y si no les gusto... al menos lo leyeron ¿no?...<br>Bueno como sea hare preguntas por que no tengo mucho mas que hacer...

¿Les gusto la entrevista?

¿Fuimos muy malas con Endou?

¿Alai le devolverá alguna otra foto a Endou?

¿Que habrá pensado Kazemaru cuando Endou negó su relación?

¿A quien les gustaría ver en el programa que no fuera de Inazuma Japan?

¿Hago muchas preguntas?

¿Dejare de hacerlas?

¿ Merecemos Review? *-*

y el proverbio del capitán del día de hoy es:  
><em>El hecho de compartir el sentimiento de amor hacia el mismo deporte nos ayuda a entendernos y comunicarnos mejor<em>

Ok bueno... y como Momo-chan dice por culpa de Endou... Es todo!  
>Espero verlo o leerlos pronto... en el mismo super fic y en el mismo super canal...<p>

me voy a buscar una vida adios...


	2. Kazemaru Ichirouta

Alai:Hola queridas lectoras... enos aqui con un nuevo capitulo de nuestro super loco fic

Momo: Sip, loco... Principalmente porque estoy yo en él n.n... Eso me recuerda... -Busca algo en la mochila que siempre trae consigo.

Alai: ¿Que buscas Momo nee-chan?

Momo: ¿Donde estas?... ¡Te econtré! Buscaba esto -Saca varias ojas de papel.

Alai: ¿Para que es eso Momo nee-chan? - la mira extrañada.

Momo: Esto es un documento... Necesito la ayuda de la gente... Con Kaoru estamos recolectando firmas para que... -Saca un megafono- ¡LIBEREN AL KRAKEN!

Alai: Bueno Momo-chan... creo que... - lo piensa- no mejor no... Firmen su peticion ¿si?... A por cierto creo que devemos hacer el Declaimer.

Momo: Ok... Pero yo lo hago. Cof cof

Alai:Hola queridas lectoras... enos aqui con un nuevo capitulo de nuestro super loco fic

Declaimer by Momo-chan: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece... si lo hiciera, la serie seria yaoi y si la Fuck*ng Ley 156 lo pohibe... Haré que Endou se quede con Aki y no con Natsumi... Y tambien haré que Fuyuppe muera D. Ella me cae mal 77. Y de paso meteríamos a nuestos Oc's

Ahora no las aburrimos mas y el fic:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - Kazemaru<strong>

- ¡Y exijo la orden de NO violencia contra mi pizarra! La idea es saber mas sobre ellos mostrando la evidencia, no que el programa deba pagar cada vez que alguno de los que se avergüencen se le tire encima- Se quejaba la menor hablando por teléfono sentada enfrente de la cámara- Y no me vengan a decir que no manipulan sus reacciones, MI pizarra no se toca -Terminaba de decir antes de colgar molesta.

- Emmm Momo-chan... ya acabaron los comerciales y estamos al aire hace como un minuto.-y como no faltaba, otra gotita callo de la nuca de la chica- jejeje... creo que emm, deberíamos seguir con el programa…

- Pero... ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me aburrí! Váyanse todos al ***** -Dijo Momoko enojada a lo que suena un pito para callar su grosería.

- Momo nee-chan... debemos presentar al próximo invitado jeje...-ríe nerviosa rascando su mejilla.

- Lo sé, lo lamento. Pero estaba probando el censurador, como pronto tendremos a Fudou de invitado... Y ese chico es más boca sucia que un marinero, debíamos tenerlo... Y yo lo quería estrenar -Dijo sonriendo nuevamente- En fin, nuestro próximo invitado será... -Busca en la lista que tiene en la mano- Kazemaru Ichirouta-chan, aplausos por favor

- Espera...-sostiene un auricular en su oído- Me informan por interno...siempre quise decir eso -brillan sus ojos- como sea me informan por interno que nuestro invitado no piensa entrar al set... Aparentemente un aura negra lo cubre tras escuchar las palabras de Endou.

- ¿Qué? Amm... Muy bien, le diré a Naoko y a Kaoru que lo traigan a la fuerza -Hace unas señas con las manos para que traigan a Kazemaru- Mientras esperamos que el depresivo... perdón, invitado aparezca... ¿Que hacemos? -Mira a Alai.

- Podríamos analizar detenidamente las fotografías de Kazemaru que le confisque a Endou. -sonríe pervertidamente y luego toce volviendo a su modo mas formal.- Digo como para entrar en el tema, al fin y al cabo lo entrevistaremos a el...

- Tienes razón, ¿Me las prestas para hacer mi sección? -Le pone ojitos de cachorrito- Pero mientras Naoko y Kaoru llegan con él, confisquemos las fotos -Se pone a mirar por encima del brazo de Alai.

- Claro... que mejor que las fotos que tomo el mismo Endou Mamoru...-Comienza a mirar las imágenes junto a Momoko- Con esa corbatita se ve tan Moe y tan violable cof cof... Digo tan tierno jeje...- Miran las fotos concentradas hasta que se escuchan unos gritos en la entrada del Set y se ve a dos de los asistentes del show llevando al estudio a Kazemaru atado por una soga.

- Sii, de corbata se ve tan moe -Ojitos de estrellitas- Amm... Bueno... Damas y caballeros Kazemaru Ichirouta-chan -Lo presenta y se pone a aplaudir- Ups, esperen - Se acerca a destaparle la boca y le desata el cuerpo - Ahora sip - Sonríe nuevamente Momoko.

- ¿Que rayos hago aquí?, yo solo quería irme a mi casa... Acaso no están satisfechas con lo que paso...- Con gotitas cayendo de sus ojos.

- Kaze-chan... - la chica de ojos verdes lo miraba son corazoncitos en sus ojos y tan embobada que no notaba nada a su alrededor.

- Esto... -Le cae una gotita por la nuca- Veras Kaze-chan, queríamos saber sobre tu relación con Endou-chan, cuéntanos ¿Como te sientes al saber lo que pasó antes de comerciales? -Se sienta y habla en un tono de terapeuta.

- Es que... es que... -mira el suelo y un aura oscura lo cubre- Llevamos saliendo un buen tiempo... o mas bien llevábamos... pues... pues no quiero estar con Mamoru-kun si lo niega todo.

-Kaze-chaaaan...- lo sigue mirando con ojitos de corazón.- Tan emo y aun así tan lindo...

- Emm... claaaro... ¡HEY! no soy emo...- Mira a Alai.- Espera, ¿que le pasa a ella?...- La mira con miedo.

- Es una fanática -Dice Momoko despreocupada subiendo los hombros- Al igual que yo pero yo no babeo por ti como lo hace ella -Indica a Alai- Entonces... ¿Terminaste con Endou-chan?- Se acerca a Kazemaru y le habla con tono maternal- ¿Por que lo has hecho, Si se llevaban tan bien y se veían tan felices juntos?... Y por cierto, si eres emo... Al menos ahora lo eres -Dijo sinceramente Momoko.

- No... no he terminado con el... pero apenas lo vea...- caen lagrimitas de sus ojos.- Mamoru-kun dijo que me amaba y que no se avergonzaba de eso... Pero...Pero- sostienes sus rodillas de hace una bolita y el aura negro se hace mas espeso.

- Kaze-chan...-De la nada Alai reacciona...- Nooo... Kaze-chan esta triste y mas emo de lo normal... -se acerca a Kaze y lo pincha con la varilla que usa para su sección- No estés triste Kaze-chan... Yo se como hacer que tu estado de animo cambie... - Mira a Momoko.- Momo-chan... creo que ya es hora de tu sección con tu nueva pizarra mega remasterizada y mejorada.

- ¿Que es hora de mi que?- Se asusta Momoko- Ah, cierto - Se rasca la cabeza- Por favor acompáñame Kaze-chan -Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la silla en frente de su nueva pizarra- Como ya habrás visto con Endou, te mostraré imágenes y me tendrás que explicar -Se acerca a la pizarra- Primera imagen por favor -Aparece una imagen de Kazemaru y Endou a punto de besarse - Que ternurita… ¿Me dirás que terminaran después de ver lo mucho que se quieren? Hacen una pareja hermosa.

- E-esa foto es de antes de ir al FFI, justo cuando Mamoru-kun me dijo que juntos somos mucho mas fuertes y fue cuando comprendo que el es mi mayor inspiración para poder superarme.- sonríe de medio lado.

- Muy bien, segunda imagen -Imagen de Kazemaru y Endou paseando por el parque tomados de la mano- ¿Ves lo felices que son juntos? No entiendo por qué terminar después de ver el sincero sentimiento que comparten por el otro

- Cre-creo que debo hablar con Mamoru-kun- dice algo más feliz.

-No, no creas -Kazemaru la mira extrañado- Debes hablar con él, así puedo decir que esta foto es el futuro -Aparece una foto de Endou y Kazemaru saliendo de una iglesia- Pero quiero aclarar que esa foto la cree yo y no es original... pero si Kaze-chan y Endou-chan se reconcilian puedo decir que dibujé el futuro -Se ríe- Ahora vamos contigo Alai-chan

- Gracias Momo-chan...-sonríe alegremente y se lleva a Kaze de la mano hasta su sección donde lo sienta frente a su mesa de profesora.- ¡Kyaaa! Tome la mano de Kaze-chan...- dice contenta dando pequeños saltitos y luego recompone su compostura- Bueno Kaze-chan... según encuestas recientes... a los espectadores les gusta ver a nuestros entrevistados algo incómodos...

-Si, si Alai-chan. Tocaste a Kazemaru, Felicidades -Dice Momoko con sarcasmo y se sienta en el asiento al lado del de Kazemaru.

-¿Incómodos? ¿Por que? -Pregunta asustado Kazemaru.

- Mala...-lagrimitas caen de su rostro y luego sonríe- Primero que nada debo aclarar que la producción no me dejo entrar a tu habitación por temor a que me robara todo... como si fuera cierto... jum... Bueno volviendo al tema... por esa misma razón debí buscar cosas tuyas en la habitación de Endou-kun y tras buscar mucho entre todo el desastre de esta... encontré esto.-Saca un traje de conejito sexy.

-¿C-como conseguiste eso?-Grita sonrojado Kazemaru- Diablos, -Se sienta de nuevo- Le dije a Mamoru-kun que escondiera eso en donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar - Se tapa la cara con su flequillo de la vergüenza que tiene-

-Alai-chan era obvio que si entrabas a su habitación te ibas a robar todo lo que encontraras- Dijo Momoko con una gotita por su nuca.

- Bueno tal vez sea cierto... -ríe nerviosa- bueno este traje de conejito con encaje y bastante ajustado debo decir... nos indica que las fotos requisadas a Endou Mamoru fueron tomadas en esa habitación y para demostrar eso... tengo la mejor prueba de todas... La cámara de Endou-kun... - La levanta en el aire y se oye de fondo un ALELUYA.- Se asombrarían de las fotos de Kaze-chan que hay aquí.

-¡LO SABIA! Sabia que Mamoru-kun me sacaba fotos con ese traje -Se levanta e indica el traje y la cámara- El que lo haga ya es vergonzoso y el que lo muestren por la TV lo es mas -Se vuelve a sentar- Ahora si me volveré emo.

- Kaze-kun... la producción me da dos opciones en este momento...- sostiene el auricular en su oreja escuchando atentamente mientras echaba asía atrás su largo cabello castaño- La primera es mostrar toooodas las fotos de la cámara y la segunda es obligarte a ponerte este traje de conejito. Pero siendo la producción del programa tan buena como es... te deja la elección a ti.

- Si lo piensas bien no hay mucha diferencia entre ambas... Excepto que en esa cámara hay fotos que no quiero que salgan a la luz así que... Supongo que me vestiré de conejito - Dijo resignado y avergonzado.

- ¡Kyaa! Kaze-chan de conejito -sus ojos brillan y se lanza a abrazar a Kaze colgándose de su cuello- Ten el traje de conejito...- dice sin soltarlo y entregándole el traje.

- Esto... -Dice Momoko con una gotita bajándole por la nuca- Alai-chan -Se acerca a su oído y le susurra -Recuerda que teníamos una sorpresa para Kaze-chan si elegía eso -Le sonríe.

- Cierto...-suelta a Kazemaru el cual la miraba con algo de miedo.- Kaze-chan... ve a el vestuario y cámbiate rápidamente... prometo que si no te demoras no me lanzare sobre ti cuando vuelvas...-dice riendo de modo cómplice.

- Emmm... E-e-esta bien...-dice dudoso con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.- ¿Donde esta el vestuario?

- ¡Yo te llevo! -Grita la pequeña alzando la mano - Ven Kaze-chan - Le toma la mano y lo lleva a los vestidores - Entra - Le dice sonriendo inocentemente a lo cual Kazemaru entra - ¡Ingenuo! - Le grita Momoko con una cara burlo cerrándole la puesta con llave- Y ahí te quedaras por un rato jajá

- ¡Espera, no!, esta oscuro -dice con un puchero- ¿donde esta la luz? - busca tocando las paredes- aquí esta - la enciende y luego mira en el interior...- ¡Ma-Mamoru-kun!...- dice sorprendido pegándose a la puerta...

- Neee...- dice Alai mientras ve volver a Momoko al estudio- ¿Cuantas cámaras instalaste en el vestuario?

- Veamos... -Saca un plano del vestidor de la nada - tres cámaras por aquí, unas cuatro por allá, hay como seis en cada pared, y en el piso... y en el techo... y la luz también tiene una. Me enfoque en no dejar puntos ciegos del vestidor -Dice momoko con una sonrisa macabra- A mi no se me pasan detalles.

- Muy bien Momo-chan... creo que gracias a esto todos esperaran ansioso el final de el programa de esta semana...-ríe maléficamente.- Además creo que ya se nos acaba el tiempo.

- No te preocupes... En el detrás de cámara podré mostrar esto... Y esto también -Saca un CD de la nada- Si supieras lo que contiene esto te da un derrame nasal excesivo -Dice Momoko entre risas

- Wow... me gusta eso... -sus ojitos brillan de emoción- Bueno aun así... tenemos que despedir por ahora eh ir a comerciales... ¿Quieres hacernos el honor Momo-chan? -dice con una amplia sonrisa.

- Wiiii... Queridos televidentes ha llegado el momento de separarnos, pero no se preocupen, volveremos en unos minutos, así que... No cambien de canal que ya volveremos -Dice momoko despidiéndose con tono infantil- Y pronto sabrán lo que contiene este CD -Lo indica.

* * *

><p>Alguien: yyyy CORTE<p>

Momo: Alguien traigame un jugo de Kiwii... por que se me bajo el azúcar

Alai: Y a mi uno de frambuesa *w*...Bueno hasta hay nuestro loco programa por hoy ;)

Momo: Esto seguirá... y si esperan un poco quizas mi hermana Naoko nos ayude con el "Detras de Cámaras"

Alai: bueno ahora las preguntas...

¿Los productores aceptaran la propuesta de Momoko de no violencia contra su pizarra?

¿Kazemaru realmente es emo?... emm yo creo que si.

¿De donde saca Momoko todas las fotos de su sección?

¿Quien sera el invitado de la proxima semana?

Y mas importante ¿Que pasara con Endou y Kazemaru en el vestuario?

y mas importante aun:  
>Momo:¿ Firmarían mi propuesta? Vamos... Necesito ayuda con esto, por favor.<p>

Y por ultimo:¿Quieren lemmon EndouxKazemaru?

Ahora el proverbio del capitán del día de hoy:  
><em>No entiendo por qué terminar después de ver el sincero sentimiento que comparten por el otro <em>

Alai: Ahora... Momo-chan se que te mueres por despedirnos como solo tu sabes hacerlo... asi que hazlo

Momo: ¿Te refieres a mandar a toda la gente al diablo?

Alai: no Momo-chan eso no... tu sabes a lo que me refiero... se que te mueres por decirlo...

Momo: Es un juego... Fue un agrado el escribir esto, recuerden que lo que escribimos lo hacemos para ustedes asi que...  
>MI KIWII ALEGRÍA DICE:<em><strong> ¡ES TODO!<strong>_

NOS VEREMOS LUEGO EN OTRO SUPER CAPITULO DEL MISMO SUPER FIC n.n


End file.
